


Неожиданный отгул

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: С Кайло Реном отказываются летать все пилоты не потому что он несдержанный, а потому что невезучий, и полет с ним наверняка окончится критической поломкой. Хакс на своем примере решает доказать, что слухи об этом - ерунда, и лично везет Рена и его пленницу к Сноуку. И, знаете, похоже, что эти слухи все-таки не ерунда...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы решили читать этот текст, то сейчас самое время попрощаться с обоснуем и логикой, и сказать «Привет» скачущей, как стрелка осциллографа, точке зрения, внезапному ООС и идиотским ситуациям.  
> ***  
> Это был мой самый первый фик по ЗВ XD как молоды мы были...

_Мы потомственные обкатчики клюквы, у нас корпоративная вечеринка._  
  
  


Первый Орден захватил Рей, когда она с секретной диверсионной миссией пробралась на их новую тайную базу. Поймали её и решили насильно приобщить к Темной Стороне, а для этого необходимо было привезти мусорщицу к Сноуку. Вез её туда Кайло лично, а сопровождал их Хакс, и вот почему.  
С недавних пор штурмовики отказывались отправляться с Реном в долгосрочные полеты. И поводом к этому служила не столько его несдержанность, сколько тотальная невезучесть: упавшими и поломавшимися шаттлами, на которых он летал, можно уже было забить пару ангаров. Злые языки мели, что черная полоса в жизни Рена началась, когда сгорел на Старкиллере шлем его дедушки Вейдера (но, понятное дело, мели они это когда Рена не было рядом). Хакс был об этих cплетнях наслышан, но реальной проблемой для него стал поголовный отказ пилотов сопровождать Рена и пленницу. Ни угрозами, ни посулами, ни наказаниями Хакс ничего не добился, рассвирепел и вызвался сам везти Рена, дабы продемонстрировать личному составу, что слухи о невезении – ерунда.

***

Планета была тоскливой и серой. Унылые заболоченные равнины, расстилавшиеся вокруг, низкая растительность – все-то мхи, хвощи да плауны. В лучшем случае. В худшем – плесень. Где-то далеко за этими равнинами был океан, огромный, дышащий, соленый, помогавший бедной биосфере планеты кое-как переживать долгие зимы. Но сейчас тут было лето, короткое и холодное. Солнечные лучи струились на землю сквозь ветхую пелену облаков, ветер доносил запах сырости и гнили.  
Обозревая этот печальный пейзаж, Хакс подумал, что доля истины в россказнях про невезение Рена все же есть. Подумал - и прогнал эту мысль, рассердившись.  
Шаттл торчал с другой стороны холма, глубоко воткнувшись в когда-то жидкую грязь – теперь она высохла и потрескалась, пока шаттл медленно остывал. Местные времени не теряли, расколупывали палками подсохшую грязь в траншее, пропаханной шаттлом, и рядом с ним, и выуживали оттуда какие-то камушки. Или ракушки? Что-то съедобное, в общем.  
До пункта связи пешком было около километра, туда Хакс и собирался направиться, препоручив пленницу заботам Рена. Хотя какие там заботы – при падении никто не пострадал, меланхоличные местные ни на жизнь, ни на слегка расплющившееся имущество не покушались. Вот у Хакса – да, проблемы. Ему же отвечать за этот внеплановый выходной. И шаттл казенный тоже денег стоит.  
Выбирая дорогу посуше и держа курс на слегка покосившуюся антенну узла связи, Хакс двинулся в путь.  
А Кайло и Рей остались сиротливо стоять возле шаттла. У Рей были скованы руки, а еще она умудрялась сохранять самое непримиримое и независимое выражение лица. Выражение лица Кайло оставалось загадкой, потому что он был в шлеме.  
\- Как там Скайуокер поживает? - неловко начал разговор Рен.  
\- Плохо, - ответила Рей, не глядя в его сторону.  
\- Да? - заинтересованно спросил Рен.  
\- Да, - сухо сказала Рей, - с тех пор как узнал, что ты убил его лучшего друга.  
\- А, - Рен тут же потерял интерес к беседе и с деланным любопытством, которое, правда, было плохо видно из-под шлема, стал смотреть на ковыряющих грязь местных.  
Один из них как раз направлялся в сторону поселка с полным мешком добычи, но, заметив Рей, замедлил шаг и заулыбался.  
\- Привет, красавица, - поздоровался он.  
\- Здравствуй, - вежливо ответила Рей.  
\- А ты откуда такая? Чего вечером делаешь? – продолжал бомбардировать вопросами экс-мусорщицу местный. Рен шумно и недовольно задышал в своем шлеме, аки дед, наблюдая за ним.  
\- Не знаю, - ответила Рей.  
\- Если чего, заходи к нам, у нас весело, - местный подмигнул и махнул мешком в сторону своего лагеря. После чего всучил Рей целую горсть этих камешков-ракушек и пошел дальше. Рен в своем шлеме перестал пыхтеть и начал пристально глядеть местному вслед. Местный тут же начал спотыкаться, кашлять и вообще вести себя так, будто его кто-то не очень уверенно душит. Вполне возможно, что несчастного бы додушили до логического финала, если бы Рей не рявкнула:  
\- Хватит! – после чего местный прокашлялся и пошел дальше, а Кайло всеми силами стал делать вид, что он тут ни при чем.  
А Хакс меж тем вернулся и принес неутешительную весть. Стряхивая налипшую на плащ комковатую грязь, он сообщил, что инженер, обслуживающий узел связи, на обходе, и будет только через неделю, а сам узел укреплен так, будто его каждую неделю осаждают тяжеловооруженные отряды, так что залезть туда без ведома инженера не представляется возможным. Эта речь была произнесена таким злобным тоном, что даже Кайло не рискнул ее комментировать.  
Когда Хакс выговорился, повисло молчание.  
\- А что насчет этих? – спросил Рен, кивком указывая на лагерь местных.

***

Местные были не столько местные, сколько регулярно приезжающие. Они выгружались здесь каждое лето, собирали по болотам ягоду, которую назвали «клюква», мыли ее, обкатывали, грузили на корабль и улетали сами. Жить тут никто не жил, но этот лагерь стоял уже несколько лет и оброс разными строениями.  
\- Проведи нас на корабль, - уверенно обратился Кайло к первому попавшемуся обкатчику. – Проведи нас на корабль.  
\- Проведу вас на корабль, - легко согласился обкатчик, развернулся в сторону, противоположную той, куда направлялся, и пошел. Но ушел он недалеко – пройдя буквально метров десять он встряхнулся, как собака, почесал затылок, и пошел обратно.  
\- Эй! – удивленно окликнул его Рен.  
\- Чего? Вы чего-то хотели, да? – спросил его обкатчик. – Я что-то запамятовал.  
\- Проведи нас на корабль, - завел старую шарманку Рен. Но история повторилась. И еще раз. И еще.  
\- Что-то не ладится у тебя с внушением, - не удержалась от ехидного комментария Рей.  
\- Умная такая? Сама попробуй! – огрызнулся Рен, демонстративно отошел на несколько шагов и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Проведи нас на корабль, - начала уже Рей, но обкатчик точно также недалеко ушел, забыв по пути, что ему внушали, оставив Рей весьма обескураженной.  
\- Значит, - подытожил Хакс, – придется договариваться. Ты пойдешь, - он ткнул Рей в спину.  
\- Почему она? – подозрительно спросил Кайло.  
\- Ну не ты же, - холодно отрезал генерал. – Она умеет к себе людей располагать.  
\- А с чего вы взяли, что я буду с кем-то о чем-то договариваться? – спросила Рей, хмуро глядя на генерала.  
\- Не хочешь – не договаривайся, - ледяным тоном ответил Хакс. – Значит, будем неделю у шаттла сидеть. Чур приборная доска моя, это сейчас единственная ровная горизонтальная поверхность.  
Под гнетом таких доводов Рей все же согласилась. Однако обкатчики ничем помочь им не могли: ночевали они на корабле, пускали туда только чипированных работников, а прочих могли и на месте поджарить – мало ли на какой планете происходит обкатка клюквы, может там фауна агрессивная. Единственное, что местные смогли предложить попавшим в беду первоорденцам и их пленнице – клюквы пожевать и небольшую хибару на отшибе, в которой никто не жил. Чтобы переждать неделю сгодилась бы, тем более, что их наверняка станут искать. Причем все: и Первый Орден, и Сопротивление.

***

Хлипкое деревянное строение, частично осевшее в землю, частично заросшее мхом, встретило своих новых жильцов извечным запахом сырости. Рей, первая заглянувшая внутрь их нового неказистого жилища, некоторое время привыкала к сумраку, а потом резко отшатнулась.  
Заинтересовавшийся Кайло аккуратно отодвинул ее в сторону и заглянул сам, после чего скорчил брезгливую рожу, которую скрыл шлем.  
Сначала могло показаться, что стены хибарки шевелятся. Но это не стены шевелились, а сонмище каких-то длинных гадов со множеством ног, суставов и усиков, которые курсировали по стенам между своими гнездами и выглядели весьма отталкивающе.  
Закрыв дверь поплотнее и сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать перетряхивать одежду, Кайло предложил:  
\- Давай Хакса дождемся.  
Хакс в это время провел ревизию в развалинах шаттла, рассчитал, чего и сколько им надо (Хакс начинал службу интендантом, а потому такая деятельность была ему не в новинку) и кое-что уже нес подмышкой. А еще он включил аварийный маяк, чтобы повысить вероятность их нахождения силами Первого Ордена.  
Вид толпящихся возле входной двери Рена и Рей смутил его и навел на нехорошие мысли.  
\- Дом уже занят, - известила его Рей. – Что делать будете?  
Ознакомившись с масштабом проблемы, Хакс выругался сквозь зубы и снова поплелся к шаттлу. Вернулся он с портативным огнеметом.  
\- Хакс, ты уверен? – усомнился Кайло. – Не то чтобы я горел желанием там провести ближайшую неделю, но больше-то негде.  
\- Еще шаттл остается, - невозмутимо отвечал Хакс. – Не бойся.  
Панибратское снисходительное «не бойся» настолько возмутило Рена, что он чуть не поскакал вперед Хакса изничтожать гадов световым мечом. Но сдержался. А Хакс стащил с себя плащ и генеральскую тужурку, аккуратно повесил на валяющуюся неподалеку корягу (на проверку оказавшуюся окаменевшим исполинским хвощом) взял огнемет и, выставив минимальную мощность, пошел выжигать местные формы жизни.  
Из хибарки повалил едкий дым, и побежали во все стороны спасающиеся от огня многоногие гады. Кайло и Рей переглянулись: Кайло давил в себе желание подхватить полы плаща, а Рей – желание забраться на что-нибудь повыше, да хоть на того же Рена.  
Через час экзекуция была окончена, и из хибары вышел изрядно закоптившийся Хакс с лоснящимся от пота лицом. Внутри воняло гарью, пол был усыпан обуглившимися останками многоножек и их гнезд, но ничего лишнего не сгорело, потому что Хакс был аккуратен.  
\- А теперь, - сказал генерал, извлекая из кармана платочек и вытирая лицо, - вы идите к шаттлу и несите оттуда приготовленный груз. Сколько унесете. А я отдохну.  
И с этими словами он уселся на корягу, с сожалением осмотрел испорченный платок и вздохнул. А заметив, что Кайло и Рей все еще стоят, разглядывая внутренности сторожки, подбодрил их по-своему, по-генеральски:  
\- А почему мы все еще здесь? – ласково спросил Хакс. – Успеете налюбоваться.


	2. Chapter 2

Усевшись на полюбившейся ему коряге и пристроив небольшое зеркальце в обломках ветвей, Хакс брился. Холодный утренний воздух бодрил до дрожи, а из одежды на Хаксе были одни штаны и сапоги. Кителя он лишился вчера по вине Рена, и теперь обдумывал месть. Благо Хакс был хитер на выдумки.

***

Первый вечер они скоротали практически без приключений, устраиваясь на новом месте.  
Кайло Рен большую часть дня негодовал, лишь каким-то чудом не разметав по бревнышку их временное пристанище и не поломав ничего. Его самолюбие было задето тем, что ему, как простому штурмовику, пришлось транспортировать на своем горбу от шаттла до хибары всякие необходимости. А Хакс все это время сидел, обмахиваясь платочком! Да как он смел помыкать Реном как простым солдатом! Этот… выскочка! Необходимо было восстановить свой авторитет и показать генералу, где его место.  
Рей Хакс приставил выметать останки гадов с помощью импровизированного веника, но она не жаловалась. А сам генерал открыл скрипящие ставни на окнах, и в бледном свете дня рассмотрел свою новую вотчину.  
Небольшая железная печка в углу, дощатые нары в количестве двух штук, железный стол и пара железных кривоногих стульев, два окна – вот и все богатство. За домом – маленький домик известного назначения, наскоро сооруженный из дешевого синего листового пластика, и странная конструкция, обтянутая полупрозрачным пластиком и с пластиковой бочкой наверху. Хакс долго думал, что это, пока Рей не подсказала и не подобрала с земли проржавевшую насадку-распылитель.  
Пока Хакс осматривался, а Рен кипел, Рей, освобожденная от наручников, сбежала. Точнее сделала попытку сбежать.  
Когда стемнело, Рен вызвался искать беглянку. Интуиция и Сила привели его к укрытию посреди каких-то зарослей на холме, с которого отлично просматривался лагерь сборщиков ягод и окружающая местность. Как и предполагал Кайло, на корабль Рей пробраться не смогла, а идти по болотам, которые она видела впервые в жизни, не рискнула.  
\- Ну что, нагулялась? - спросил Рен, поднявшись на холм и глядя на сжавшуюся в комочек, замерзшую и злую Рей. – Пойдем обратно, а то, не ровен час, простудишься.  
\- И чего ты так обо мне печешься? – буркнула Рей, поднимаясь с земли. Кайло промолчал, хотя несколько вариантов ответа вертелись у него на языке.  
Когда пришла пора укладываться спать, стало очевидно, что спальных мест меньше, чем постояльцев. Хакс бы оставил Рей на полу ночевать, но она проявила смекалку и соорудила из сетки, которой оборудование крепилось к стенке шаттла и в которой Кайло его потом пер, гамак.  
Рен немедленно передислоцировался на нары, которые были поближе к гамаку, а Хакс, во избежание эксцессов, прицепил Рей за руку к веревке, крепившей гамак к штырю в стене.  
Так как в шаттле был набор на экстренный случай, одеяла у них были, правда пришлось ночевать без подушек. Но люди в хибаре собрались привычные и, когда Хакс погасил фонарь, очень быстро заснули. Лишь тихое потрескивание догорающего в печке торфа нарушало тишину.  
А на следующий день Хакс лишился кителя.

***

Второй день тянулся ужасающе долго, потому что заняться было нечем, и потому что Хакса раздражали соседи по помещению. Точнее один сосед. Кайло Рен.  
Кайло пытался разговорить Рей, но выходило это у него из рук вон плохо. Все попытки разговора неизменно утыкались в тупики под названиями «Ты убил своего отца и еще кучу народа» и «Я никогда не перейду на Темную Сторону». В последнем случае Рей особо упирала на то, что теперь она, как ученица Скайуокера, стала опытной и тем более не поддастся Темной стороне.  
\- Ну, вот я бывший ученик Скайуокера. Думаешь, хорошо он учит, раз от него ученики разбегаются? – коварным тоном спросил Кайло. Рей нахмурилась, но промолчала, не зная, как на это возразить. А возможно она была просто слишком вежлива, чтобы сказать, что Кайло слабак, прогнулся под Сноука и Темную сторону, и вообще она его ненавидит.  
На этом очередная попытка поговорить исчерпала себя. В хибаре повисла гнетущая тишина, которую разбавлял только свист ветра, задувавшего в крупные щели в стенах и окнах. Один из порывов сквозняка подкатил к нарам Кайло маленькую хвощевую шишку. Некоторое время Кайло задумчиво разглядывал ее, потом посмотрел на Рей, сидевшую на табурете и, как видно, пытавшуюся помедитировать или что-то вроде того. Не прикасаясь шишке, и воздействуя на нее исключительно Силой, Кайло подкатил хвощ к ногам Рей. Девушка нахмурилась и носком ботинка откатила шишку в сторону. Кайло снова пододвинул шишку к ней.  
«Хочешь потренироваться – вот, пожалуйста», - подумал он. Рей посмотрела сначала на шишку, потом подняла взгляд на Кайло. Выражение её лица очень хорошо говорило, что она думает об этой затее. Но, тем не менее, Рей откатила хвощевую шишку обратно, как и Кайло, и пальцем к ней не прикоснувшись. Так они и перекатывались этой шишкой, постепенно входя в раж (метая ее из угла в угол, делая шишке подсечки, не давая ей докатиться до цели и тому подобное), пока Хакс, которого нервировало это мельтешение, не рявкнул «Да прекратите вы, наконец?!» и не вышел, хлопнув дверью, которая чуть не развалилась от этого. Рей тогда поглядела ему вслед скептически, а потом вернулась к перекатыванию шишки.  
Зашел в гости давешний обкатчик клюквы, презентовал Рей очередную жмень ягод и примостился на другом табурете, чтобы поболтать о жизни. Кайло, который невзлюбил этого ухажера еще с первого раза, брезгливо скривился, забыв, что он без шлема.  
\- Это вы хорошо устроились, - заметил ухажер, оглядываясь. – Хорошо… Только топить вам, вижу, уже нечем, а с сегодняшнего дня холодать начнет.  
\- А чем топить? – спросила Рей.  
\- Да сушняка на болоте набрать, можно торфа заготовить, но вряд ли высохнет.  
Ухажер еще немного пораспространялся про способы отапливания помещений, а потом ушел по делам, не забыв, конечно, пригласить Рей в гости с ответным визитом.  
Замерзать ночью никому не хотелось, поэтому Хакс принял решение:  
\- Рен, иди на болото, сушняка нарвешь.  
\- Почему это я? – ощетинился Рен.  
\- Потому что из-за тебя шаттл упал, - безапелляционно ответил Хакс  
\- Чего из-за меня-то? – возмутился Кайло. – Это шаттлы бракованные, или техники с похмелья были, когда отметку о техосмотре ставили, я-то тут причем?  
\- Если б это только один шаттл был, ну два… Так с тобой никто лететь не хотел, или ты думаешь, что я от большой любви тут с вами оказался?! – раздраженно ответил Хакс. – Иди на болота, тебе с твоей Силой не страшно должно быть.  
Тихо и витиевато выругавшись, Рен поплелся на болото, забыв свой любимый шлем на нарах. В глубине души Хакс надеялся, что Рен сгинет на болотах безвозвратно. И Кайло имел на это все шансы – к исходу второго часа даже Рей начала проявлять беспокойство и предложила пойти его поискать. Хакс согласился, в надежде, что если мусорщица и не утонет вслед за Реном, то, может быть, добьет его походя.  
Рей нашла Кайло также, как и он ее в прошлый раз – с помощью Силы. И очень вовремя: магистр ордена Рен уже по грудь погрузился в болотную трясину, раскинувшуюся предательски близко от твердого берега.  
Стоя на взгорке и глядя на тонущего с самым несчастным и обреченным видом Кайло, Рей колебалась – может стоило оставить его в трясине? Но джедай должен помогать тем, кому требуется помощь. И мастер Люк утверждал, что свет в Кайло еще есть…  
\- Я пожалею об этом, - прошептала девушка, и направилась к Рену, осторожно ощупывая мокрую хлюпающую почву своим посохом.  
Поднимающийся туман глушил солнечный свет, болото – или его обитатели? – издавало пугающие, тяжелые, урчащие звуки, чем отбивало всякое желание к нему приближаться, но дело есть дело. Найдя место потверже, Рей уперлась ногами в землю и протянула конец посоха Рену.  
\- Хватай, пока я не передумала! – крикнула она. Где-то в тумане что-то большое плашмя ударило по воде, будто в ответ на ее крик. С трудом вытащив руки из грязи и погрузившись в нее еще немного, Кайло крепко ухватился за посох, и Рей с силой потянула его на себя, используя вес всего тела. Медленно, с недовольным чавканьем, болото стало отпускать Рена. Рей сделала шаг назад, еще один, и еще, и постепенно вытянула Рена на сушу, тяжело дыша. Кайло выполз на берег и первым делом проверил, не остался ли в болоте его световой меч. Мечу повезло, он был крепко пристегнут к поясу, да и обуви Рен не лишился, хотя мог.  
Рей, переводя дух, оперлась на посох, разглядывая сверху вниз по самые уши вымазанного в болотной жиже Рена, который тоже тяжело дышал, стоя на коленях и глядя на нее.  
\- А вот если бы, - продышавшись, заметил он, - ты была на Темной стороне, то могла бы спокойно оставить меня умирать и тем самым избавиться от одной проблемы.  
\- Считаешь, надо было? – спросила Рей. – Пойдем, - она вздохнула и повернулась, чтобы подняться на взгорок. Но она не сделала и трех шагов, поскользнувшись на налипшей на обувь грязи и упав. Сила инерции увлекла Рей дальше, и она съехала по горке вниз, сбив с ног только-только поднявшегося Рена и едва не улетев вместе с ним обратно в трясину.  
Когда Рен приземлился на нее сверху всем своим весом, из Рей одним махом выбило весь воздух, а еще она остро ощутила все неровности почвы и камни под собой. И, кажется, ее ребра хрустнули. К чести Рена, он сам быстро вскочил и помог Рей принять вертикальное положение, пока она силилась вдохнуть.  
\- Никогда не думала, что скажу это, - вымолвила Рей, когда к ней вернулась дыхание, - но я уже ненавижу всю эту воду вокруг. Идем.  
\- Погоди, - сказал Рен невесело. – Растопку мы так и не набрали.  
\- Ну, терять нам теперь точно нечего, - заметила Рей, осмотрев себя и Рена с ног до головы. – Можно не боясь ломиться в грязь.  
(Позже, когда Рей рассказывала об этом случае своему "ухажеру" из местных, он сказал:  
\- Вам повезло, однако. Мог и цоп-цоп вас поймать.  
\- Кто? – спросила Рей.  
\- Цоп-цоп. Он в тине сидит, в глубине, и, когда добычу слышит, вытягивает свои щупальца и – цоп! – ухажер рукой показал, как именно цоп-цоп делает цоп. – И ест.)


	3. Chapter 3

Вдвоем они все-таки набрали необходимое количество сушняка, проверяя дорогу посохом Рей, чтобы не увязнуть опять. И уже когда они шли к хибаре, до Рей дошло, что Рен держится даже ближе, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Обычно, когда люди пододвигались к ней уже на метр, девушка начинала нервничать, а за этими марш-бросками по болоту, совсем забыла об этом. Ощутив неловкость, Рей ускорила шаг, чтобы оказаться от Рена подальше.  
Хакс, увидев, какие «красивые» они вернулись, скривил губы и сказал:   
\- Вы внутрь не заходите. Там за домом бочка с водой есть, отмойтесь что ли сначала, - и, даже не понижая голоса, добавил, будто для себя:  
\- Вот что называется – с мусорщицей поведешься…  
Шумно выдохнув носом, Рей ссыпала сушняк на пол и отправилась за дом. Рен последовал ее примеру.  
Хакс же подобрал сушняк, растопил печурку, поставил кипятиться старый чайник, который нашелся тут же, в халупе, и начал развешивать возле печки на просушку свои плащ и китель, стиркой которых он и занимался, пока Рей и Кайло прыгали с кочки на кочку.  
Подойдя к бочке Рей принялась стаскивать с себя грязную куртку, планируя сначала умыться. Она была вся в грязи: волосы, лицо, спина и живот. И что-то ей подсказывало, что одной бочки будет мало.  
С сомнением взглянув на импровизированный душ, обтянутый полупрозрачным пластиком, Рей обернулась на избушку – как раз вовремя, чтобы встретиться глазами с подошедшим Реном.  
\- Здесь воды на двоих не хватит, - сказала девушка, торопливо отводя взгляд. – Нужно будет принести еще и… - она глубоко вздохнула, - я планирую помыться в душе и надеюсь, что меня никто не побеспокоит.  
\- Нет, что ты, конечно нет. В смысле, - Кайло мысленно проклял себя и ответил нормальным голосом:  
\- Я постою там, - он махнул в сторону угла дома, - и посмотрю, чтобы никто не зашел.  
\- Тут особо никто не ходит, - ответила Рей. – И мне будет достаточно, если вы с Хаксом посидите немного в доме.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Рен. – Я хотел...  
Рей прочистила горло, недвусмысленно намекая, что торопится. Кайло кивнул и, чувствуя себя последним идиотом, ушел в дом. Хакс куда-то делся, только его вещи сохли возле печки.  
\- Я хотел сказать, - тихо и отчетливо сказал Кайло, - что вода там холодная.

***

Вода была и впрямь ледяная, поэтому Рей мылась очень торопливо, в качестве мочалки используя кусок ткани, оторванный от полы плаща. Дрожа от холода, она завинтила ржавый вентиль, оставляющий рыжие следы на пальцах, отодвинула в сторону шуршащую стенку, и протянула руку, чтобы дотянуться до своей одежды, но ее пальцы наткнулись на что-то мягкое и теплое. На одеяло.  
Осознание пришло с легким опозданием, и Рей ощутила, что ее разрывает возмущения и, внезапно, от неуместной благодарности. Она в спешке действительно позабыла, во что будет одеваться кроме грязной одежды, да и температура не способствовала пробежкам голышом.  
Завернувшись в одеяло и всунув ноги в ботинки, Рей вылезла, подхватила ком грязной одежды и направилась к бочке. Возле бочки уже лежали грудой вещи Рена, а он сам, одетый в одни штаны и тонкую футболку, зажав подмышкой свое одеяло, подпирал стену за углом.  
Рей уже открыла рот, чтобы высказать ему все, что о нем думает, но осеклась. Рен, казалось, не заметил, что она подошла, а футболка открывала гораздо больше его тела, чем привыкла видеть Рей. И, надо сказать, там действительно было на что посмотреть – было заметно, что физические упражнения, помимо обязательных тренировок с мечом, Рен как минимум не пропускал.   
Тряхнув головой, чтобы прогнать нежелательные мысли, Рей сказала:  
\- Спасибо за одеяло, но...  
\- Я смотрел в другую сторону, - ответил Рен. Его взгляд скользнул по голым плечам Рей, по которым стекала вода, капающая с мокрых волос, задержавшись на несколько секунд. – Тебе лучше пойти внутрь. С мокрой головой легко простудиться.  
\- Да ничего, - неловко ответила Рей. – Ты можешь идти. Я буду здесь, но я буду смотреть в другую сторону, - девушка глянула на Кайло исподлобья, как бы возвращая ему его же фразу.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Рен. – Я сейчас.  
Он ушел в дом, а некоторое время спустя вернулся с бадьей теплой воды, которую он предусмотрительно согрел, пока Рей, дрожа, оттирала грязь в душе.   
«Какая я дура! – зло подумала Рей, заливая водой свои вещи в маленьком ведре. – Даже Кайло Рен – и тот сообразил погреть воды!..»  
Остановившись возле нее, Рен отлил немного теплой воды в ведро.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотала Рей, глядя в землю.

***

У Кайло не было желания подглядывать за Рей, но не по причине полного отсутствия склонности к вуайеризму. А потому, что негоже мастеру пялиться на своего гипотетического падавана. Да и с недавнего времени он весьма остро ощущал ее присутствие физически, как будто внутри него был невидимый радар, работающий на Силе, и настроенный исключительно на Рей. И хотя соблазн был, Сила могла явить ему гораздо больше, чем размытые дешевым пластиком контуры женского тела. Поэтому Рен максимально занял себя работой, стараясь не думать о Рей, покрытой мурашками, мокрой и… А, проклятье!  
Это уже никак не походило на стремление переманить ее на Темную сторону и сделать своей ученицей.  
И теперь, когда Рей сидела в каких-то десяти метрах от него и отстирывала свои вещи, Рен задавался вопросом, не чувствует ли она схожего. Вряд ли, иначе он бы заметил - по крайней мере, надеялся что заметил бы.  
Долив теплой воды в бак, Кайло разделся и встал под душ. Вода была не ледяной, но в меру холодной, чтобы успокоить и остудить разгоряченное сознание.  
Выгребая тину и грязь из волос, он, прищурившись, мог разглядеть сквозь пластик светлое пятно на фоне коричнево-зеленой сторожки – Рей сидела там и, насколько он мог почувствовать, не поднимала глаз от одежды.  
Когда Кайло вышел, также закутанный в одеяло, небеса начали темнеть, а температура стала быстро понижаться.  
«Надо поторопить ее, а то мало ли что - и она даже возвращения инженера не дождется», - подумал Кайло. Ему самому становилось еще холоднее от мысли, что сейчас придется отстирывать свое добро в быстро остывающих сумерках.  
Он подошел, когда Рей, уже закутанная в одеяло с головой, с остервенением отстирывала какую-то свою тряпку, а на широком листе жести, на который она выкладывала уже выстиранное и отжатое, лежали две аккуратных кучи – черная и светло-серая.  
\- Не стоило, - сказал Кайло.  
\- Ничего, - упрямо ответила Рей. – Я уже ухожу, а твоих вещей тут осталось достаточно.

***

Внутри сторожки было тепло, закипал чайник. Подкинув быстро заканчивающегося сушняка в печку, Кайло с сожалением отметил, что места для его вещей возле печки почти не осталось, несмотря на несколько натянутых веревок, а топливо скоро закончится. Хакса по-прежнему не было, поэтому Кайло убрал его плащ, занимавший добрую половину места, сдвинул китель вплотную к печной трубе, чтобы скорее просох, а на оставшееся место кое-как развесил свои вещи.   
Рей сидела с закрытыми глазами на краю его нар и была на полпути от пункта назначения «Легкая дремота» до пункта «Крепкий сон». Налив чаю в две кружки, Кайло позвал ее:  
\- Рей… - ноль реакции. - Рей!  
\- А! Что? – Рей встрепенулась, едва не упав. Кайло молча протянул ей кружку.  
\- Спасибо, - Рей приняла кружку и отвела глаза. Кайло осторожно опустился на другой край нар, искоса посматривая на нее. Девушка же смотрела на пламя в печке.  
\- Почему ты так… обходителен со мной? – внезапно спросила Рей.  
\- Я хорошо воспитан, а ты девушка, - ответил Рен.  
\- Раньше это не мешало тебе выпытывать у меня информацию и сражаться со мной.  
\- Будем считать, - Рен вздохнул и тоже стал смотреть на огонь, - что я очень благодарен за спасение.  
Стало тихо. Треск пламени и тепло убаюкивали. Хакса все не было. И Рей, и Кайло силой держались, чтобы не провалиться в сон.  
\- Нужно следить, чтобы не прожгло одежду, - тихо заметил Кайло.  
\- Мы пользуемся Силой, - пробормотала Рей. – Неужели мы не заметим, если что-то задымится?  
Когда Хакс вернулся (он к ходил к шаттлу за кое-чем необходимым, ну и по мелочи – богатства пересчитать), то он увидел спящих Рена и мусорщицу: Рей спала на боку, а Рен облокотился на стену – а чуть позже увидел и здоровенную горелую проплешину на своем кителе, который уже не подлежал ремонту.

***

Проснувшись, от того, что ему стало жарко, Кайло потер глаза и огляделся. Рей сопела в той же позе, в которую сползла, в хибаре было сумрачно и довольно тепло. Сушняк уже должен был кончиться к этому времени, да и не мог он дать столько тепла.  
На своих нарах сидел, подобрав под себя ноги, Хакс с кружкой в руках.  
\- Спасибо за китель, - раздался в полутьме его ядовитый голос. Кайло даже не сообразил, о чем он, а когда взглянул на печь, то увидел, что там горит ровным уверенным пламенем небольшая темная таблетка.  
\- Что это? – спросил Кайло тихо.  
\- Таблетки для розжига. Топливо. Находились в спаснаборе. За ними и ходил.  
\- Так у нас были таблетки, - Кайло умолк, чувствуя, как в нем волной подымается злость. Удивительно, но он совладал с собой, обратившись к Хаксу, не повысив голоса:  
\- Так за каким дракозмеем ты гонял нас на болота?  
\- Чтобы не скучали, - казалось, что голос Хакса сочится ядом. – Забыл, всего-то.  
\- Всего-то, - повторил Кайло, а потом в два шага пересек комнату и встал перед Хаксом.  
\- Какие-то проблемы, Рен? – любезно поинтересовался Хакс.  
\- Хакс-с-с, - Кайло шипел, как рассерженная змея. – Еще раз ты выкинешь подобную шутку…  
\- То что? – спокойно спросил Хакс. В ярости Кайло схватил его за воротник рубашки. Послышались треск рвущейся ткани и возглас Хакса, пролившего на себя чай. А потом в лицо Рену полетел кулак.   
Они сцепились с Хаксом, сражаясь совершенно бесшумно – лишь тяжелое дыхание, скрип пола и звуки ударов сопровождали этот короткий, насыщенный бой, по итогам которого Хакс сумел сделать Рену подсечку, повалить его на пол и взгромоздиться сверху.  
Кайло, чье одеяло размоталось в процессе борьбы, сковывая его движения при этом, молчаливо бесновался под ним. От ярости он не мог даже совладать с Силой, используя исключительно силу физическую.  
Хакс, однако, сумел прижать его руки к полу и навис над ним едва ли не прижимаясь носом к носу:  
\- Слушай ты, - зашипел он не хуже, чем сам Кайло минуту назад, - я приказываю. Потому что у меня больше опыта. Потому что меня назначил Сноук. Потому что ты меня бесишь!  
\- Последняя причина особенно весома, - выдавил Кайло, пытаясь сбросить с себя генерала.  
\- Если мы хотим пережить эту неделю, - продолжил Хакс тихо, - то должны кооперироваться. В твоем случае это значит «подчиняться».  
Кайло ответил нецензурно, предложив Хаксу совершить действия эротического характера. В ответ Хакс двинул бедрами, прижимая Кайло к полу и сделал такое движение головой, что Рену показалось, будто генерал сейчас вцепится в него зубами. А еще до него дошло, что он вообще-то голый по полу распластан под Хаксом самым унизительным образом.  
\- Не зли меня, Рен, - прошептал Хакс ему на ухо. – Я умею делать жизнь невыносимой.  
\- Только для самого себя, - пропыхтел Кайло, пытаясь скинуть с себя Хакса. Неожиданно хватка ослабла, а сам Хакс легко и быстро поднялся и сел на скрипнувшие нары.  
\- На мокром спать теперь, - пробормотал он, обращаясь к самому себе и ощупывая свое одеяло.  
Кайло встал, завернувшись в одеяло, и пошел на свои нары. Там он осторожно подвинул что-то пробормотавшую во сне Рей к стенке и улегся рядом, чувствуя, как медленно тает в животе напряженный ком и уходит злость. Рей завозилась во сне, выпутываясь из жаркого одеяла и прижимаясь к нему всем телом, и Кайло с некоторой обреченностью подумал:  
«Да я так сегодня не усну!..» - однако скоро задремал.  
А Хакс не спал. Сидя в темном углу он слушал, как выровнялось дыхание Кайло, и пытался понять, чего ему больше хочется: задушить Рена, пока он спит, или снова вжимать его в пол.


	4. Chapter 4

Рей проснулась раньше всех, чувствуя, что жутко затек бок. Но попытавшись перевернуться она встретила неожиданное препятствие в виде спящего Кайло Рена со здоровенным лиловым бланшем под левым глазом. С легким опозданием Рей поняла, что не в своем гамаке спит, а на нарах, и что она раскрылась во сне, и теперь любая заинтересованная личность могла в подробностях разглядеть ее прелести. Щеки Рей заполыхали, но к счастью все личности, с которыми она делила этот «гостеприимный» дом, пока спали.  
Придерживая одеяло руками, Рей стала осторожно перелезать через Рена, стараясь не задеть его, но в этот момент Кайло, почувствовав, что стало свободнее, сам надумал повернуться во сне. В результате Рей чуть не потеряла равновесие и была вынуждена одной рукой опереться в стену, а спящий Рен пристроил руку как раз на ее оголившееся бедро.  
Рей замерла, пытаясь придумать, как разобраться с этой проблемой и не разбудить Рена, когда ей своеобразно «помогли».  
\- Доброе утро, мусорщица!  
Рей вскинула голову: Хакс, только проснувшийся и встрепанный со сна, смотрел на нее с каким-то странным выражением на лице, что Рей даже слегка испугалась.  
\- И тебе доброе утро, Рен! – рявкнул Хакс во весь голос. Рей, издав невнятный возглас, отшатнулась, едва не упав, и соскочила с нар. Но недостаточно быстро, судя по выражению лица Рена, ошалевшими глазами уставившегося сначала на нее, а потом на Хакса.  
\- Хакс, какого… - поглядев на отчаянно краснеющую Рей, Рен добавил после паузы, - хатта?  
\- Я решил, что раз и я, и мусорщица уже проснулись, то и тебе нечего спать, - ответил Хакс, отбросил одеяло и, подобрав сверток с туалетными принадлежностями, вышел, впустив в избушку клубы холодного воздуха. Только когда он вышел, для Рей будто скомандовали «Отомри», и она, тихо вздохнув, покрепче закуталась в свое одеяло, чувствуя, что уши и щеки у нее горят ярче заката в пыльный день на Джакку.  
\- Рей… - начал Кайло, еще разморенный и не ухвативший толком реальность.  
\- Давай потом пообщаемся, - скороговоркой выпалила Рей, сняла свои вещи с веревки и удалилась за печку, используя в качестве шторы плащ Рена.  
Кайло потер лицо, пальцем потрогал подбитый глаз и поскреб щетину, и, прикрываясь одеялом, тоже дотянулся до своих вещей и стал одеваться.

***

Завтрак (стандартный пищевой штурмовой концентрат, и клюква, которой снабжал Рей ее навязчивый местный ухажер) прошел в молчании: Хакс злился из-за прожженного кителя, Рей чувствовала себя как на иголках, а Кайло обдумывал слова и действия Хакса. Хакс же вел себя так, будто он никого не бил вчера, не угрожал сделать жизнь невыносимой и вообще был пострадавшей стороной.  
Закутавшись в плащ, генерал сказал, что еще раз сходит проверить узел связи, и ушел. Рей тоже не сиделось на месте, и она обратилась к Рену:  
\- Мне хочется пройтись, - сказала она. – Одной.  
\- Одной – это вряд ли, - ответил Кайло.  
\- Тогда хотя бы на максимальном отдалении, - Рей смотрела в сторону. – Хочу проветрить голову.  
«Мы вчера на этом болоте напроветривались по самое ‘не хочу’», - подумал Рен, а вслух сказал:  
\- Хорошо. Я буду следовать за тобой.  
\- Вне пределов видимости… насколько это возможно, - попросила Рей.  
\- Посмотрим, - Кайло кивнул.

***

Бредя по утоптанной грунтовке, кое-где укрепленной каменными насыпями, Рей размышляла над событиями вчерашнего дня: утоплением в болоте, сбором сушняка (в процессе они с Реном перемолвились едва ли парой слов) и последующим… превращением монстра Кайло Рена в странного, но вежливого и предупредительного парня Кайло Рена. Рей, которую такое поведение Рена мало сказать смущало, озадачилась, пытаясь как-то свести в уме этих двух людей - чудовище, пытавшее ее и ее друзей, убившее Хана Соло и этот молодой человек, заботящийся (!) о ней как будто...  
Как будто ничего не происходило.  
«Может он больной, - с надеждой подумала Рей, оборачиваясь на безмолвно следующего за ней Рена, - на голову?»  
Ответа ей никто дать не мог, но, как учил Люк, ответы обычно сокрыты в вопрошающих, поэтому Рей начала с себя. Почему ей так важно это понять?  
Все просто. Потому что ей даже понравился тот второй. (Несмотря на подозрительную историю с ночёвкой в одной постели) Возможно, таким бы был Бен Соло, если бы не перешел на Темную Сторону. Возможно, он все еще там, и Люк прав?

***

Солнце вынырнуло на очистившееся небо, освещая поселок на возвышенности, серебристые языки тумана в низинах и поблескивающий шаттл, торчащий в холме. Кайло показалось, будто бы раньше гораздо большая часть шаттла была на поверхности, но он не мог поручиться. Рей шла далеко впереди и, похоже, тоже решила посмотреть на шаттл.  
Ощущения его не обманули: грязь действительно затягивала шаттл, затапливала его. Рей стояла на границе, где суша переходила в слегка подсохшую грязь. Кайло приблизился к ней, но встал в отдалении, чувствуя, что она не хочет никого видеть.  
\- Нехорошо, ох, нехорошо, - прокомментировал увиденное непонятно откуда нарисовавшийся обкатчик-поклонник, подруливший к Рей (он беседовал достаточно громко, чтобы Кайло мог услышать). – Затянет ваш корабль в грязь. Холодает скоро, вода пойдет вверх. Не сегодня – так завтра точно затянет.  
\- Твою ж хаттову мать, - тихо сказал Рен. – Надо сказать Хаксу… - хотя общаться с Хаксом ему сейчас не очень-то хотелось.  
Подумав, он решил, что они справятся вдвоем - в конце концов это же стандартный шаттл со стандартным содержимым, большую часть из которого они уже использовали. Не так уж и много чего там осталось. Наученные горьким опытом, они оставили верхнюю одежду на сухом месте, а сами пошли к шаттлу, проваливаясь в грязь иногда по колени.  
Когда притаранившие остатки груза до хибары Рен и Рей присели перевести дух на корягу, наружу выглянул Хакс. Узнав об утоплении шаттла, он сказал:  
\- Это, конечно, похвально, что вы это притащили, но ведь это еще не все.  
\- Как не все? – спросил Рен. – Ты издеваешься что ли?  
\- Нет, - ответил Хакс, но что-то подсказывало Кайло, что он лукавит. – Это же только груз. А вдруг нам что-нибудь понадобится, какая-нибудь необходимая вещь…  
\- Не понадобится, - ледяным тоном сказал Рен.  
\- А вдруг, - невозмутимо отвечал Хакс.  
\- Сам их потащишь, - огрызнулся начавший злиться Рен.  
\- Один не справлюсь, - Хакс развел руками. – Вам придется мне помочь.  
Кайло выхватил меч и в ярости начал сечь все, что под руку попадется, проделав в стене хибары несколько художественных дыр, отвалив часть козырька крыши и разрубив один из самолично припертых ящиков.  
\- Вот, - заметил Хакс, даже не пошевелившийся, когда меч прогудел в опасной близости от него. - Именно поэтому нужно взять все, что может пригодиться.  
Рей, искренне надеявшаяся, что в этом ящике не было _ее_ светового меча, молча сидела на коряге.  
Хакс же снова вспоминал слухи о невезучести Рена и утвердился в мысли, что в них точно есть зерно истины.

***

Они перетаскали все и получили возможность в режиме реального времени наблюдать, как тонет шаттл, потому что каждый раз, когда они приходили, он оседал немножко глубже.  
В хибаре теперь стало гораздо теснее, так как возле одной стены были сложены «все те необходимые вещи» с шаттла. Что-то пинками загнали под нары, но в целом курсировать по комнатушке стало гораздо проблематичнее. Грязь на полу уже никого не смущала.  
Развалившись на нарах, Кайло искоса наблюдал за Рей, кипятившей себе воды для помывки, и пытался придумать повод для разговора.  
\- Рей, чему тебя учил Скайуокер? - спросил он.  
Глаза Рей вспыхнули подозрением, брови сошлись на переносице.  
\- Я полагаю тому же, чему и тебя, - ответила она.  
Кайло хмыкнул:  
\- Неужели у старика не появилось новых трюков?  
\- На трюки больше похожи уловки Темной стороны.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь себе, на что похожа Темная сторона, - заметил Рен.  
\- И знать не хочу, - отрезала Рей.  
\- Тогда откуда ты знаешь какие _у нас_ трюки?  
Рей промолчала.  
\- Я мог бы показать тебе, - Рен понизил голос. - Показать тебе Темную сторону Силы и даже больше...  
Со стороны Хакса донесся тщательно удерживаемый смешок, переходящий в истерическое хрюканье:  
\- Да куда уж больше, чем она уже видела, - выдавил генерал.  
\- Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, Хакс, - сердито сказал Рен, раздраженный тем, что Хакс прервал его тщательно продуманный способ выведения Рей на задушевный разговор.  
\- О, поверь мне, знаю, - Хакс справился с пароксизмом смеха и теперь пытался держать серьезный тон.  
Рей же просто взяла бадью с водой и сказала предупредительно:  
\- Я пойду в душ.  
Когда она вышла, Кайло тяжело уставился на Хакса:  
\- И это ты мне говорил, что у меня проблемы?  
\- Так и есть, - отвечал Хакс с мерзкой ухмылкой.  
\- Хакс, отвали от меня, а? Хочешь я тебе кошку потом подарю, когда вернемся? Рыжую, как ты сам, чтобы тебе не было одиноко - только отвали!  
\- Себе кошку купи, Рен. Это у тебя явно дефицит общения, - едко заметил Хакс. - Что ты липнешь к этой мусорщице?  
\- Я хочу склонить ее на Темную сторону и вообще не твое это дело, - нахмурился Кайло.  
\- Сдается мне, - сардонически усмехнулся Хакс, - склонить ты ее планируешь к кое-чему другому.  
«Я не специально, так само выходит», - подумал Рен, а вслух сказал:  
\- А ты тоже виды имел, только не признавался?  
\- На нее? - с отвращением произнес Хакс. - Уж лучше с…  
_(тобой)_  
…кошкой!  
\- Что? - опешил Рен, услышавший одновременно сразу два варианта ответа.  
\- Ничего, - удивленно ответил Хакс и с повышенным вниманием начал изучать содержимое своей чашки. - Это шутка. Про кошку. Общаться с кошкой, я имел в виду  
\- Значит, показалось, - буркнул Кайло, встал с нар и вышел, чтобы набрать воды на себя.

***

Он случайно бросил взгляд на душ, серьезно.  
Клонящееся к западу солнце очень четко обрисовывало фигуру Рей. Кайло зачарованно наблюдал за ее движениями – вот она намыливается, вот упирается ногой в перекладину, а воображение и уже упомянутый форс-радар дополняли эту картину.  
«Я за водой пошел», - напомнил себе Кайло, но не двинулся с места.  
«Она меня так скоро заметит».  
Это сработало лучше, и Кайло, двигаясь скованно, как поврежденный дроид, вернулся в хибару, настойчиво изгоняя навязчивые фантазии из разума. Он просто хочет, чтобы она перешла на Темную Сторону. А _это_ всё от скуки и недостатка медитаций и тренировок.  
Рей вернулась и, закутавшись в одеяло, забралась в свой гамак. Кайло, которого посещали параноидальные мысли, что Рей могла почувствовать все то, что он про себя думал, поспешил выйти, прихватив воду. Каково же было его удивление, когда за ним последовал Хакс.  
\- Моя очередь, - предупредил его Кайло.  
\- Ты об этом не известил, - ответил Хакс. – Я быстро.  
\- Воду иди грей, - огрызнулся Рен.  
\- А я холодной могу, - сказал Хакс.  
\- А я нет, а моя остынет, пока ты там плескаться будешь! – возмутился Кайло.  
Идти в душ надо было сейчас, пока тепло. Время стремительно уходило, и Хакс, сплюнув, предложил:  
\- Ладно, идем вместе.  
Делать было нечего, и Кайло согласился, хотя, конечно, пределом его желаний в данный момент было сходить в душ в гордом одиночестве.  
А Хакс злился и мечтал подгадить рыцарю хоть самую малость, даже таким топорным способом. Что за комедию ломает Рен, крутить его на адронном коллайдере, думал он, или магистр просто настолько обнаглел? Флиртует с пленницей! Вот были бы они на базе, Хакс бы ему показал, он бы выбил из него дурь! Вызвал бы на спарринг безо всяких там световых мечей, да как взвесил бы при всех честных штурмовиках!  
Мысли о спарринге – точнее о той его части, когда Хакс оседлывает Рена и начинает последовательно вбивать его в мат – отозвались глубоко в его душе сладкой дрожью, подогревающей злость.  
В импровизированной кабинке душа было тесно и скользко, а еще там было слишком мало места для двух крепко раздатых в плечах мужиков. Намыливаясь, они постоянно задевали друг друга руками, и Кайло, мало помалу, это начало бесить. А еще его напрягал чересчур внимательный взгляд Хакса, который не делал одолжения и смотрел не куда-нибудь в сторону, а прямо на него.  
\- Хакс, - тихо сказал Кайло, едва ли не зубами скрипя, - я тебя в последний раз спрашиваю – ты точно уверен, что это у меня проблемы?  
Хакс замер, пристально разглядывая его, так, что Кайло даже захотелось прикрыться и отодвинуться. Или поставить Хаксу симметричный фингал, например. Или посмотреть, о чем он думает и какого черта так на него пялится. Рен поймал взгляд Хакса, стремясь проникнуть за него, вглубь мыслей генерала.  
«Давай, Хакс, - подумал он, - что там в твоей голове?..»

_Хакс вдруг резко двинулся вперед, а Рен, опешив, подался назад и уперся спиной в пружинящую стенку._  
\- Какого х…  
Хакс не дал ему договорить, накрыв рукой губы Рена. И пока Кайло прокручивал у себя в голове возможные адекватные варианты развития событий, вторая рука Хакса скользнула к его руке… И через минуту Хакс заламывал ему руку, вжимая его лицом в чертов пластик.  
Рен нецензурно ругался, ставя Хаксу немедицинские диагнозы и подозревая его в инцестуальной связи с его хаттообразной матерью, но заткнулся, когда почувствовал губы Хакса, прикоснувшиеся к его спине. Нещадно заламывая ему руку, Хакс покрывал ему спину поцелуями. И пока разум Рена метался, пытаясь объяснить происходящее и придать ему разумность, Хакс, тесно прижавшись к Рену бедрами, второй рукой обхватил его за член. Теплая ладонь в мыле заскользила вниз и вверх по мгновенно напрягшемуся органу. Кайло издал полузадушенный вздох, когда отвердевший член Хакса оказался у него между бедер.  
\- Сдвинь ноги, - выдохнул ему в ухо генерал. Кайло подчинился. Его разрывало между «Какого черта, что ты делаешь?» и «Не останавливайся». Пластик перед его лицом запотел от тяжелого дыхания, Хакс терся об него, ускоряясь сам и ускоряя ритм движений руки.  
\- Я не… - полузадушенно пробормотал Кайло, и в этот момент напряжение достигло пика и он, судорожно вздохнув, чуть согнулся, дернувшись вперед. Сам генерал излился буквально несколькими секундами позже и отпустил его руку.

Кайло стоял, прижавшись лбом к пластику, будто оглушенный. Хакс за его спиной спокойно домывался, насвистывая, потом закрутил вентиль и вышел, впустив в душевую холодный воздух.  
Это отрезвило Рена. Он резко развернулся, оглядываясь, в груди колотилось взбесившееся сердце. Так это все было не по настоящему?  
(Слава Силе!)  
Это были мысли Хакса? _Это были мысли Хакса?!_ Это об этом он думал, пока пялился на него, да еще с такой… с такой экспрессией, что и Кайло накрыло?  
Чувствуя себя обведенным вокруг пальца, обсмеянным и обвалянным в грязи, Рен стал остервенело отмываться, надеясь, что оставшейся воды ему хватит. Ему было мерзко, ему было стыдно, будто это он сделал что-то неправильное, и ему было приятно. Он сам не верил – но так и было. Хотя, конечно, еще сильнее было желание притопить Хакса в болоте и сказать, что он так и лежал - от этого ему бы стало еще приятнее. Вытершись и одевшись Кайло еще долго не мог заставить себя войти в халупу, хотя на улице уже явственно подмораживало, с болот тянул холодный промозглый ветер, а дыхание обращалось в пар.  
Когда он вошел, Хакс лежал на своих нарах и будто дремал. Рей тоже спала в своем гамаке. Кайло лег на свое место, чувствуя опустошение в теле. Обмысливая произошедшее то так, то эдак, он уснул и проспал всю ночь крепко и без сновидений.


	5. Chapter 5

На следующий день все заволок туман настолько плотный, что невозможно было рассмотреть ничего на расстоянии дальше десяти метров. Ползло по небосводу еле видное солнце – маленький белый круг на сером фоне. Холодная морось покрывала все вокруг, пар вырывался изо рта во время дыхания. Сквозь туман доносились глухие звуки: рокот болотных газов, гудение далеких моторов сборщиков, крики местного зверья.  
Хакса не пугал туман. Он вышел на утренний променад, внимательно глядя под ноги, чтобы не уйти ненароком с тропы прямо в топь и раздумывая над своим поведением.   
Генерал Хакс не слишком любил опрометчивые действия, и вчерашнее происшествие в душе было экспромтом и случайностью. Если бы балбес-магистр не полез к нему в голову, они бы спокойно домылись. Но он полез, не зная, что Сноук, опасаясь, что генерал может попасть в руки к Сопротивлению, обучил его кое-каким фокусам, закрывающим мысли. Конечно, была вероятность, что Рен разорвал бы связь, а потом банально бы полез в драку. Но возможность получить в рыло или слегка удушиться об Рена даже бодрила кровь похлеще кореллианских вин, да и на самого Рена, похоже, данный эпизод воздействовал благотворно.  
Хакса бесил Рен, но он вынужден был признать, что без одежды тот выглядит весьма приятно. Дать волю фантазии оказалось проще простого, но как это воздействовало на Рена! Хаксу казалось, что он сам на короткие моменты стал чувствительным к Силе и мог слышать панические мысли Рена: его испуг, смущение. А если вдруг это все прекратит действовать или Рен возьмет себя в руки, всегда остается маленькая мусорщица в качестве рычага. Рен смотрит на нее как влюбленный подросток – и это магистр боевого ордена? По-хорошему нужно было пользоваться этим временем с толком и допрашивать, допрашивать и еще раз допрашивать пленницу. А он?  
Хакс хмыкнул, переступив особо крупную лужу, и вгляделся в маячащую впереди низкорослую фигуру. Встречаться с охочими до разговора сборщиками не хотелось, потому что любая встреча в итоге оборачивалась долгой односторонней болтовней. Но сворачивать в такой туман было опасно, а потому Хакс остался на дороге.  
\- Доброе утро, доброе, - поздоровался с ним обкатчик. – К узлу связи идете? Мы можем попробовать помочь, вдруг двери поддадутся или что, но это вряд ли, конечно, двери там крепки, строились на совесть еще при старой Империи…  
\- Нет, - прервал этот поток мыслей Хакс, - мы дождемся инженера.  
\- А что мы вам не сказали? – удивленно заметил сборщик. – Ой. Погиб инженер, все. Цоп-цоп его краулер в болото утащил. Большой цоп-цоп был, целый краулер осилил, редко такого цоп-цопа сейчас встретишь, обмельчали, даже людей не часто таскают, все больше мусор всякий…  
Хакс промолчал, чувствуя накатывающее раздражение и злость.   
Он вернулся к хибаре за маяком, и потратил остаток дня на то, чтобы подключить маяк к одной из антенн, чтобы усилить сигнал. Проникнуть внутрь он не мог, с техникой был знаком лишь в общих чертах, но сборщики клюквы, хоть и недалекие, но крайне отзывчивые, помогли ему чем смогли.  
Оставалось только ждать. Чего-чего, а терпения Хаксу хватало.

***

К немалому облегчению Кайло утром Хакс куда-то испарился, вернувшись ненадолго, чтобы забрать маячок и какие-то инструменты, а потом снова ушел.  
Кайло, которого очень интересовал вопрос, что за хрень вчера произошла (и в первую очередь – почему он сам не пресек это все), не знал, как его задать, а потому решил, что просто подкараулит генерала и сотрет ему память. Возможно даже, что всю. Чтобы неповадно было.  
Однако в присутствии генерала были и плюсы. Например, только он знал, где лежат таблетки для розжига.  
\- Надеюсь, он потеряется в тумане и уйдет на болота, - с чувством сказал Рен после часа бесплодных поисков.   
\- В таком случае, - заметила Рей, пытавшаяся в процессе поисков таблеток отыскать заодно и свой меч и примерно определившая, где он лежит, - мы обречены замерзнуть, потому что только он знает, где лежат таблетки.  
Ученица Скайуокера была одета легче, чем они, и явно замерзала. И сейчас девушка стояла возле печки, грея озябшие руки. Поразмыслив, Кайло направился к ней.  
\- Не надо, - попыталась отказаться Рей, когда увидела, что он собирается сделать.  
\- Я настаиваю, - мягко сказал Кайло, накидывая ей на плечи свой плащ.   
Рей отвела взгляд, вздохнула и сказала:  
\- Спасибо, - но с таким видом, будто это слово из нее клещами вытянули. – Это… - она замолчала. – Это хороший признак.  
\- Признак чего? – спросил Кайло, усаживаясь обратно на нары.  
\- Того, что в тебе есть свет, - ответила Рей, взглянув ему в глаза. Рену захотелось отшатнулся от этого светлого огня, горевшего в глубине ее глаз. Но он вернул ей взгляд и похлопал по одеялу рядом с собой:  
-Присядь. Значит, свет во мне по-прежнему силен?  
\- Да, - ответила Рей, упрямо глядя на него. Она присела на самый край нар, но все равно ближе, чем обычно, кутаясь в черный плащ, который был ей велик. – Иначе бы ты не пытался помочь мне. У тебя все еще есть шанс вернуться назад.  
\- Это вряд ли, - ответил Рен и сам удивился мягкости своего голоса. – Общее количество совершенных мной преступлений таково, что многие будут требовать моей казни. Я же чудовище, забыла? Ты сама меня так назвала и была искренней.  
Рей нахмурилась и сжала губы.  
\- Я верю, что любой может измениться, - сказала она, наконец.  
\- Я тоже, - ответил Кайло. Рей удивленно воззрилась на него. – Но я видел Светлую сторону. Видел и Темную. А ты пока знакома лишь со Светом. Не хотелось никогда взглянуть в лицо Тьме? Узнать ее, сравнить и выбрать то, что тебе действительно по душе? Ты тоже можешь измениться.  
\- Последние несколько дней я гляжу ей в лицо постоянно, - тихо ответила Рей.  
«Значит я – Тьма? Забавно», - подумал Кайло. В этом было что-то лестное, хоть оно и не соответствовало всей истине. А может она вообще Хакса имела в виду?   
От воспоминаний о генерале у Рена начинало портиться настроение, поэтому он торопливо и немного невпопад вернулся к разговору.  
\- Она, м-м-м, Тьма, я имею в виду, не такая агрессивная и злая, как ее рисуют, так ведь?  
\- Хотелось бы надеяться, - Рей зябко повела плечом. Не зная, как ответить на это, Рен промолчал. Больше всего Кайло хотелось сейчас придвинуться к Рей ближе и обнять ее за плечи. Как будущую ученицу, конечно же. 

***

Рей не теряла надежды, что получится хоть чуть-чуть повернуть Кайло Рена обратно на путь света. Правда присутствие Хакса ее смущало, а когда они оставались вдвоем - смущало уже то, что разговор становится чересчур доверительным и теплым. Гораздо теплее, чем необходимо в общении с врагом.  
Но Рей ничего не могла с собой поделать. Рен мог быть милым - чертовски милым - но в тот момент, когда она уже была готова ответить ему чем-нибудь столь же милым, она вспоминала, что этот милый несуразный парень перебил, в общей сложности, чуть ли не целый город.  
А еще у него была отличная фигура.  
Ситх его подери!  
Рей не знала как реагировать. Ей было приятно его внимание. Ее пугало то притяжение, которое она чувствовала. И она не могла простить ему Хана.  
«Да прилетите уже за нами кто-нибудь, кто угодно! - думала она. - Или меня просто разорвет на части».  
Поэтому, когда Рен продвинулся к ней ближе, она осталась на месте, не зная, что делать. Они находились где-то в хаттовой заднице космографии, где было холодно и сыро, и ломило спину от постоянных сквозняков. И, если быть честной перед собой, да Рей была бы не против, если бы Рен ее обнял. А, хатту под хвост, да она сама бы его обняла, потому что выражение его лица было чертовски подкупающим.  
Рен придвинулся еще чуть-чуть, тщетно стараясь замаскировать это стряхиванием невидимой пылинки с одеяла.  
«Я пожалею об этом», - подумала Рей и сама подвинулась к нему. Кайло замер на секунду, будто напугавшись, а потом проворно обнял её за плечи.  
\- Заметно холодает, - добавил он, и его голос звучал насквозь лживо.  
\- Ага, - ответила Рей, надеясь, что ее эмоции не просачиваются в это короткое "ага". Возможно, если она установит... дружескую связь, то это поможет Кайло, точнее Бену, вернуться на Светлую сторону... Да, именно так она и скажет мастеру Люку, если еще когда-нибудь встретится с ним.  
\- Все еще думаешь насчет меня и Светлой стороны? - спросил Рен.  
Рей в момент оказалась на другом краю нар, возмущенно воскликнув:  
\- Ты залез в мои мысли!  
\- Нет, - честно - _честно_? - сказал Рен. - У тебя все на лице написано.  
На лице Рей еще было написано сильное недоверие к его словам, поэтому он добавил:  
\- Я клянусь!  
\- Ладно, - подумав, Рей решительно продвинулась к Кайло, и он водрузил свою руку на старое место. Подумав еще, Рей прижалась к нему плотнее. Рен тихо вздохнул.  
\- А что если нас так и не найдут, - сказала вдруг Рей, не подозревая, насколько близка к истине.   
\- Значит, будем прорываться на корабль сборщиков, - ответил Кайло задумчиво.  
От того, что он сделал потом у Рей внутри словно перышком пощекотали в желудке - Кайло Рен очень просто и почти буднично коснулся губами виска и уткнулся ей в волосы. Девушка замерла, не зная, что делать, как реагировать, а сердце колотилось так, будто сейчас выпрыгнет.  
«Все нормально, это же просто Кайло Рен», - подумала она.   
Дверь скрипнула, открываясь, и Рей одномоментно высвободившись и из объятий Рена и из его плаща, оказалась на другом краю нар.  
\- Последние новости, - сообщил Хакс, ставя вещи, которые он забирал, на место, - инженер не прилетит. А вот наши ягодные _друзья_ , - он особо выделил это слово, - скоро улетят.  
\- Как? - вырвалось у Рей.  
\- С завтрашнего дня температура будет ниже нуля даже днем, так что я настоятельно рекомендую вам напрячь свою чудодейственную Силу и придумать, как проникнуть на их корабль, - Хакс внимательно оглядел их, будто ища одному ему понятные признаки. - Ну-с, и чем вы тут занимались без меня?

***

Под вечер сильно похолодало, ветер свистел и задувал во все щели (особенно в те, которые появились после вспышки гнева Кайло Рена), которых в хибаре было просто невероятное количество, гудело пламя в печке. Хакс прикинул, что если и дальше будет так холодать, то таблетки закончатся гораздо быстрее, чем хотелось бы, и стал жечь их не целиком, а по половине.  
Рей сидела, закутавшись в плащ Рена, прикидывая, нужно ли ей будет его отдавать. Плащ был теплый, и расставаться с ним не хотелось. И когда Рен обратился к ней, то девушка по инерции стала стягивать плащ, чтобы отдать его, и только потом до нее дошло, что он сказал. После чего она бурно (возможно даже слишком бурно) начала возмущаться.  
\- Ты замерзнешь ночью. А пожертвовать тебе все свои вещи я не могу, - заметил Кайло. - Поэтому и предлагаю лечь вместе.  
На лице Рей было непередаваемое выражение смущения, возмущения и растерянности.  
\- Если бы я хотел что-то сделать с тобой, то давно бы сделал, - добавил Кайло  
\- Я не… - Рей замолчала. - Нам будет тесно, - сказала она, наконец.  
\- В прошлый раз от этого никто не умер, - заметил Кайло.  
\- Ладно, - сказала Рей с сомнением. - Но я... - Она тряхнула головой. - Неважно.  
Девушка воинственно взглянула на Рена:  
\- Будешь храпеть - я за себя не отвечаю.  
\- Постараюсь этого не делать, - со звериной серьезностью ответил Кайло.  
Укладываясь спать возле Рена Рей чувствовала, как ее колотит. Не от того, что она боялась, что Рен будет к ней приставать. А от того, что он не будет.  
И Хакс с его взглядом выжидающего дагобского крокодила...  
\- Погасить вам свет, голубки? - ехидно спросил обладатель взгляда дагобского крокодила, наблюдающий за телодвижениями Рена и мусорщицы с интересом. - В темноте нормально будет видно Темную сторону... Или наоборот Светлую?  
\- Я не знаю, о чем ты, - сказал Кайло с таким видом, будто они погоду обсуждали.  
\- О ваших ролевых играх, - невозмутимо отвечал Хакс. – Вот эти все «Я покажу тебе Темную сторону»… Или это по-другому называется?   
\- Это вполне понятно, что ограниченному уму тяжело постигнуть суть Силы, и он пытается проводить понятные ему аналогии, - ядовито заметил Кайло. - Как бы то ни было, Хакс... Я не знаю, что именно ты себе вообразил, но это уже проблема... м-м-м... интерпретатора.  
\- Конечно, - ответил Хакс, покашливая. - Спокойной, кхм-кхм, ночи.  
Он заскрипел нарами, зашуршал одеялом и еще некоторое время сдавленно кашлял в своем углу, до тех пор, пока Кайло не предложил подойти и постучать ему по спине посохом Рей. После этого на недолгое время воцарилась тишина.  
Поначалу Кайло и Рей лежали, вытянувшись по струнке, неподвижно, как два бревна, и даже умудрялись сохранить между собой приличное расстояние. Потом, постепенно, они подвинулись ближе друг к другу, и вот уже Рей лежала, устроив голову на вытянутой руке Рена, а он второй рукой выводил на ее плече какие-то узоры.  
В этот раз они спали одетые, и, даже несмотря на слои ткани, разделяющие их, Кайло был само напряжение. Но стоило сделать хоть малейшее движение, нары под ними душераздирающе скрипели. Рей краснела, радуясь, что кругом темно. Кайло не краснел, но бесился, его так и подмывало встать и рассадить нары в щепки, но в таком случае пришлось бы спать на холодном полу.  
Когда душа просит широких действий, а тебе приходится ограничиваться скупыми действиями - это очень бесит.  
\- Да вы не стесняйтесь меня, а то с вас станется, господа мои закаленные, и на улицу прогуляться, - прозвучал в темноте издевательский голос Хакса.

***

Когда они вышли на улицу, Рей почувствовала себя по-идиотски. В смысле – куда как более по-идиотски, чем за весь сегодняшний день. Они уселись на корягу, и Рей прильнула к Рену, и они вдвоем укутались его плащом.  
Кругом раскинулась ночь, ясная, холодная. Болото утопало во тьме, единственным источником света служил лагерь сборщиков ягод.  
«Это все неспроста, наверняка сама Сила предостерегает нас таким образом», - подумала Рей.  
Но тут Рен мягко прикоснулся к ее лицу рукой, вынуждая ее поднять голову, а потом поцеловал.  
Сколько времени они провели на коряге, целуясь, Рей не знала, но когда замерзнув, они вернулись в хибару, Хакс явно спал, и не среагировал даже на отчетливый скрип нар.

***

В итоге именно Хакс протащил их на корабль. Правда для этого всем троим пришлось "завербоваться" в сборщики на этот сезон задним числом. Условия на корабле были лишь чуть-чуть лучше, чем в хибаре, а новоявленных сборщиков тут же попытались приставить к работе (Рен долго мучился, но все же внушил начальнику мысль этого не делать). А на первой же остановке Рей сбежала, стащив свой световой меч и дав Хаксу широкое поле для третирования Кайло.  
\- Скажи спасибо, что твой меч не прихватила, - язвил Хакс. Он успешно связался с Первым орденом и корабль должен был прибыть уже сегодня.   
Ну и незабываемая картина: магистр Рен, сидящий посреди клюквы и значащийся в документации обкатчиком 1 разряда - Хакс жалел, что нечем было это запечатлеть.  
Кайло недолго терпел, а потом от тоски и большой злости пошел изничтожать имущество сборщиков, ведь Рей прихватила с собой кое-что поважнее светового меча.


End file.
